User talk:Salubri
Re: Discussion That makes sense. It gets a little messy sometimes, when we have to basically host a three different conversations and then get back to everyone else about what two people decided and get their confirmation, etc. This should make things a little easier. Twocents 04:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Archive Is that a hint that I should archive my talk page too? Twocents 04:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll read up on how to do it. I'm not entirely sure how it works. Would you mind if I copied your nifty little archive content thingy... with the folder image and links to your archives? (Does that make sense? I don't know how to describe it.) Twocents 04:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee Hi, I guess I should thank you for making me Chairperson. Although after seeing the amount of work you signed me up for... :) Anyway, don't worry about the rollback thing. I don't plan to use it except to undo vandalism and stuff. I have been thinking about it and I don't think I am entirely comfortable with the idea of me nominating people for the committee. I don't think that is necessarily the best way to go about it. I say we let users nominate themselves and if they meet the membership criteria then they become members. The reason for this is that it gives more ownership to the users of the wiki and stops us from coming under criticism for favouritism because we'll only think of names of users we have had contact with on a regular basis. I mean, maybe we can invite certain members to nominate themselves but still they should step forward and put their hands-up for the job. At least that's what I think. Also, I don't think it was a good idea to move the volume of the club into the committee policy page because, well it's a the committee policy page and not the most intuitive place to look for what's happening. In fact, the volume of the club and the anime stuff looks really out of place there. Like really out of place. It shouldn't be a page we use to conduct daily business of the committee, just the place where the policies and procedures of the commitee is listed. I think it is best to make a new page for the volume summaries and another page for the anime summaries and list them as "projects of the committee". I am happy to make the new pages and the likes if no one has any objects. Tinni 06:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking, for those who want to nominate themselves, should we make a section on the page somewhere they can do that or have an explanation of how the nomination process works? I could see people being interested, but not knowing what to do in order to potentially get on the committee, and it's probably best to deal with that now. Twocents 07:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) As eloquent as that response was, do you have something in particular you'd like to do to address the issue before we have people asking what to do? xDD Twocents 07:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I figure there should probably be a specific subsection where people who want to nominate themselves can do it. I think that'd make it a little clearer on precisely where to go for those who are interested. Twocents 07:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Way ahead of you. It's all done and ready for nominations and stuff. Tinni 07:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thank u for the position and thank u Yyp, Arrancar109 and Twocents. I will not abuse my rollback rights. The 4th Hokage 10:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo vs. Grimmjow Just out of curiosity, are we gonna call their 3rd fight Round Three or Final Fight? Arrancar109 18:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Re:Edits Thank's for pointing it out, will keep it in mind.Abigail16 22:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Committee Yeah, I was trying to find it in the first place, so thanks for reminding me where it is. Arrancar109 05:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Issue - Ethelion & yourself Sorry to raise this again. I have been talking with User:Ethelion since you alerted me to the issue. After some initial confusion and misunderstanding, we have resolved the issue on the main page regarding the featured article - he now understands how the featured articles are done and is happy so long as they are consistent. I also removed the piece on his user page attacking you and gave him a warning for it. Ethelion has subsequently been asking me to try to resolve the differences between him and yourself. After some discussion, he has asked me to pass on his feelings. Other than passing this message along, I have promised him nothing & told him that you are not obliged to respond and he accepts this, and that he may not get his desired response. So, in short: Ethelion is generally frustrated with the interactions between yourself and him since his arrival here. He feels that he has been treated harshly by you and is upset at this. He admits that he may be being overly sensitive about this, but claims that that is just his nature/personality. He insists that he does not desire to express further ill-will against you and that he just wants peace & to let the issue go. He says that he does not "want to address anymore ill-will against" you. However, he would like an apology, or an acknowledgement. He ended by saying that he "will make it an effort to improve my performance more effectively from here on out." That's the gist of what he had to say. If you do not want to respond to him, that's fine. I have made it clear to him that you can respond as you please (if at all). I will not continue this debate with him and whatever you decide, it will be the last thing I say to him on the subject. --Yyp 17:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey I would generally concur. I've noticed that a lot of his edits on articles have been to delete things from quotes without reason or reference to a manga page showing the correct version, for example, which I've made an effort to undo when I've seen it happen. I know his conversations with User:Gekkōhire inspired Gekkōhire to make a forum about helping with user-created Shinigami (which I shot down). I also recall Eliskuya2 commenting to another user about working hard to make sure he had enough edits to get on the sidebar, and the majority of edits to his user page are, I think, done for the sake of having an increased edit count, rather than even contributing to his own creation. It's generally my perception that he's resistant to following the rules, dislikes anyone who asks him to and that he actively works to play one admin against other admins and users. As my edits to his user page telling him to not maintain a hitlist inspired the responses of telling me that it was "bull poop," deleting my edits with the edit summary saying (word-for-word), "I dislike you..Twocents..I hope sooner or later they well put you in time out :P" and "*facepalm*" and then he went to Yyp and asked her to make me stop. I've also seen him calling the admins he likes with the honorific "-sama" and I've seen him tell other users to stop something or else he'd make his "best friend" admin block them or whatever. I just get the feeling that he thinks he's above the rules. Twocents 02:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Exactly. I know I've tolerated the way he treated me because I don't get offended quite that easily, but knowing that he's also treated other users that way and that his behaviors on the wiki have been ignored or disregarded for quite some time is not fair to those who do take care to follow the rules and policies. I agree that Arrancar109 and Yyp should be made aware of the situation, if they aren't already, and that we can decide on a course of action, whether it's simply talking to him about it or something else. Do you want to bring it up on the admin talk page, or would you prefer that I write something there instead? Twocents 05:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Alright. I've added a summary (that ended up being lengthier than I intended it to be), so hopefully, Yyp and Arrancar109 will have time to look at it soon and add in their own input. Twocents 06:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Re:Edits Hey Salubri I'm sorry if I've caused you trouble but it really slipped my mind that I had to refer to the manga well honestly I've just begun and haven't gotten very far so I'll refrain from editing until I finish the manga Till then I hope I can do some minor edits Thank you and sorry once again)Abigail16 06:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) RE: Edit Fights and Events Sorry, but I have not done nothings to the fights page, I will wait to you are done with it. What can I edit, fix or create I am just trying to help. Flaminghorse November 19, 2009 (UTC Today to Nov. 30 I just wanted you to be aware that my family celebrates Thanksgiving, so I likely won't be on much for this next week. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause, and I hope you have a good week too. :) Twocents 20:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Block 1217 why did you block me? (I'm saying this in the nicest way possible)--April7 1995 01:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ok I understand and I'm sorry--April7 1995 01:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ey! mkay :). I see where your coming from now. The theory is very farfetched, thinking now that he couldn't because he would have to go through the process of hollowfication. it still leaves the question who or what he is. I came around to making the picture. You see in the picture, this mysterious person has the same robe and hairpiece, but has the same mouthpiece as his zanpakto. The comparison is uncanny, which is why im so persistent with finding an answer or some kind of discussion with it. As a big bleach fan, im very curious to know what you think about it. He looks like a big mix between them both. Ojwillkillyou 04:19, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Kyoraku thing Well that topic just won't die. There has been more development so perhaps you should have another look at the discussion. Basically, both onemanga and readbleach has the scanlation of Manga-Rain. So it's the same scanlation in both those sources. Apart from Viz and Manga-Rain, the only other translation of the chapter is from a group called Manga7, which is only available on Bleach Exile. The Manga7 translation does conform more with the Viz translation. Kind of stuck what to do next, I asked Sheetz from FLOL to translate fresh the raw. Sheetz thinks that logically Yama-jii most likely was refering to both Ukitake and Kyoraku as team but literally, Yama-jii is saying "And at one time, as far as fighting is concerned, that strength surpassed the rest. Amongst your peers and your predecessors there were none to rival you." There is no question about Sheetz translation capabilities. He's one of the best out there. So at this point it's your call. All the information is now presented in Talk:Shunsui_Kyōraku. Tinni 09:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I am washing my hands of this entire mess. I did everything humanly possible to find all information of relevance and this time all translations except Manga-Rain (whose translation is on both Onemanga and readbleach so those two sites are not giving two different sources) say that Yamamoto said nothing about them working well together. It can be inferred that, that's what he meant but that's speculations. It's not about changing it to reflect Viz, it's about changing it to reflect what's in the original Japanese Raw and the original Japanese Raw says Yamamoto didn't say anything about their teamwork. Manga-Rain translates from Chinese to English, so how accurate can we really call them? Anyway, as I said, I don't care any more. Tinni 02:06, November 28, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter why the issue was brought up. Once it was we owe it the users to investigate and if the investigating reveals that our original source of information was wrong, then we have to change it. In this case it seems clear Manga-Rain made a mistake. When it is this clear then it has to be changed. I understand it wasn't a problem before and if our investigation had revealed that Manga-Rain wasn't wrong then we could just shut this down. But setting aside the question of Viz, Manga-Rain translated from Chinese and said what they said. When all other translations say Manga-Rain got it wrong then sticking to Manga-Rain isn't reasonable. Tinni 03:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Tinni 04:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Kenpachi zaraki Bankai Hi, Salubri I recently found this article today saying I know we don't know what zaraki's bankai is but what if it's a kido type or something similar, I deleted the content but I can't delete the article itself, the article was created by Cresendo09. However I'm sure that he wasn't aware of the rules here and I think that since you guys changed the automated message for new users you could also list some the things that are permitted or not permitted, I'm saying this because I've noticed that a few new guys keep editing in a way that's not permitted, such as adding fan fiction, uploading images on the site that they don't really need just slow us down, rude behaviour etc. There's also a slight problem with the user April7 1995, where she repeatedly changed Ichigo's image with Aizen just explaining that his face looks better but her edits were reverted by Narutoz7, so in any case you guys may want to watch her edits but hopefully it won't happen again.--SalmanH 05:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome, it's no problem.--SalmanH 06:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Policy addition We've had a couple of problems with people adding what were considered "spoilers" to the site, only for it to turn out that the episode/chapter was released unusually early or on an obscure site. I proposed an addition to the spoiler policy to Arrancar109 and he's happy with it. Just wondered what you thought about it, or if there is anything you think is missing from it. I want to add the following to the policy, above the failure to follow section. --Yyp 20:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) If a Chapter/Episode is Only Just Released If you are adding information from an episode or chapter that has only just been released in English (or if it is likely that other users are unaware of its release), use the edit summary box to state that the chapter/episode is indeed out and state the site where you read it (an exact link would be appreciated). This will allow others to verify that the episode/chapter is out and that the information you are adding is correct. It will also reduce the likelihood of your edit being reverted and you getting into trouble with an Admin for violating this policy. And it is a good service to let the rest of the community know that it has been released. New Fansub & Fanscan Groups From time to time, a new fanscan/fansub group arrives on the scene. In their early days, any such group is likely to be little known and may not be widely available. If they happen to be the first group to release a new episode/chapter in English, it is very important that you state as much in the edit summary box, and/or let an Admin know to avoid any issues. It is especially important if they do not allow their material to be published on a widely known and accessible site. We can not be expected to find them if we are unaware of their existence. Committee vote Mohrpheus has been nominated for a position on the Policy/Standards Committee by Minato88. I've put up a vote on it at the Admin Talk Page. --Yyp 20:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC)